


Никакие клятвы их не выдержат

by allla5960



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алек варит по утрам самый вкусный на свете кофе. Изабель крадет у Алека его и самые лучшие поцелуи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Никакие клятвы их не выдержат

**Author's Note:**

> тамйлан — пре-канон, то бишь буквально за пару недель до «Города костей»;  
> ER-ный инцест, романс, все хорошо и Джейс на фоне.

У Джейса есть гитара и пара-другая медиаторов. 

— Черт, ты обалденно играешь! — восклицает Алек и улыбается так по-редкому солнечно, как улыбается только Джейсу, только по утрам, только с гитарой и кофе. 

Изабель улыбается вслед за ним; Изабель, откровенно говоря, до лампочки, как играет Джейс, ей хватает кофе и Алека. 

Изабель, конечно, в курсе всей этой милейшей влюбленности Алека в Джейса, и, конечно, в курсе того, что братец — гей. Ее это мало трогает, хотя, казалось бы, _эй, Изабель, единственный парень, которого ты любишь, как мужчину, гей и твой брат, очнись уже, Изабель!_

Изабель отпивает горячий кофе, прижимая язык к обожженному небу, и, не задумываясь, скользит рукой по колену сидящего рядом Алека. Это естественно, нормально, обыденно. Изабель не задумывается, что для Алека она совсем не подходит; Изабель считает, что они с ним автоматически выше всяких категорий и делений по признакам. 

— Знаю, — чуть хвастливо отвечает Джейс и тоже улыбается, но тут же хмурится — ему кофе не достается; Изабель выпивает обе чашки, что сварил Алек. 

Взгляд Джейса падает на ладонь Изабель, прижатую сверху рукой Алека на его колене, и он неловко отводит глаза, хотя знает об их близких отношениях много больше, чем кто-либо другой. 

Алек непонимающе оглядывается на Изабель, когда Джейс с гитарой поспешно сбегает из кухни; Изабель чуть меньше витает в облаках и позволяет себе смешок, за который ее жалят в шею игривым укусом, рядом с тонкой бьющейся веной. Алек абсолютно не смотрит на то, что отношения с Изабель, — пусть и в самом полном понимании слова «отношения», — могут повлиять на его влюбленности; Алек совершенно точно знает, что с кем бы у него не случился роман, с Изабель он никогда-никогда не разойдется. 

Алек варит по утрам самый вкусный на свете кофе. Изабель крадет у Алека его и самые лучшие поцелуи.


End file.
